Saga Ironside
Backstory Saga was born the bastard daughter of a Northern nobleman, Lord Jormund Veratyr, and a serving woman, Signy. Unacknowledged by her sire as a child born of him, she was raised as a peasant in the town of Vattgald by her struggling mother and stepfather, Ljot. She lived a simple, rather boring life, helping her mother weave garments for a living and looking after her three younger half-brothers, Rogvir, Maegnus, and Torstein, whilst Ljot worked as a fisherman. Saga was scorned, abused, and belittled by the other children (and some of the adults) of the town for being the bastard of their ruling Lord. From this treatment, Saga grew hateful and vicious, desperate to flee from the town and start her own life. At age twelve, Saga snuck away to the town's tavern to observe a group of raiders drinking and swapping stories. Listening in, Saga was amazed by their tales of bloodshed, glory, and adventure. She did not intend to let them leave without her - so, she formulated a plan. Stealing a pair of loaded dice from a passed-out drunk (known among the town to be quite the gambler and conman), she made a wager with the ship's captain, Morg. If she won at dice, he would have to take her in as his apprentice. Morg, amused by her boldness, accepted the wager and inevitably lost. Impressed, Morg took Saga under his wing. The next day, the Ironess set sail, and Saga left her family behind with a tearful goodbye, to become a fierce raider. The crew communally raised her from then on, treating her like a daughter. They taught Saga how to fight with a weapon and shield, how to read and write, and how to navigate upon the seas. She relished this life, growing into a proud, ruthless, and bloodthirsty woman. Personality Perhaps the most notable of Saga's traits is her short temper. One would be extremely unwise to invoke her wrath, as it often has lethal consequences. Known for her brutality and ruthlessness, Saga is no stranger to making her enemies and victims suffer before they beg for death. She is cold, commanding, and unrelenting in her will. The consequences for disobeying her orders usually end in death or torture. Saga conceals herself behind a mask of hateful iron - she believes herself unable to be touched by "weak" emotions, such as love, sadness, or things such as empathy. She believes that being feared, hated, and revered is all she needs - that it is the best way to rule, that it will make her stronger. Recent History TBA. Relationships Key relationships: * Fletcher - One of the first people Saga met in Vantacor, Fletcher became a close friend of Saga's, and eventually, she developed some manner of feelings for him. When these turned out to be unrequited, however, Saga locked them away and moved on; yet, she is still fond of him. Fletcher is part of Saga's inner circle, the Valkyrie's Lance; he is one of her advisers, silencers, and personal spymaster. Tensions run strongly between the two, often snarling or opposing one another. * Keillen - Saga's current lover. The two share a quiet but deep and powerful love for each other. They are rarely parted - fiercely protective, Saga and Keillen can often be found back-to-back or in a shield wall together. Despite the fact that their ideals strongly clash, Keillen respects Saga enough not to interfere with her plans to ascend Vantacor's throne. * Flax - * Elizabeth - Other relationships: * Ryll - * Mina - * Samuel - * Maximus - * Lenora - * Athos - Praise Athos. Quotes By Her : "I am the Queen of the Darken Horde, and you will address me with the proper respect!" : - Get it right, pleb. : "Harlot? Wench? Oh, keep trying. I've heard them all. I'll give you a coin if you find one I haven't been called." : - To Samuel, before a battle. : "There are few I value half so much in this world. You told me we can choose our friends," Her voice drops to a whisper, as she watches him walk away. "I chose you." :: - Saga to Keillen, before he leaves for the Warrior's Path. About Her : "Insert Quote Here" :: -'''Insert Person '''said this during this thing because of reasons. Rumors * Saga is tainted with a Lycan curse, and is slowly succumbing. * She is with child. The father of the babe changes from rumour to rumour. * She eats her lovers. This is untrue, of course, but she always grins and plays it up when the rumour surfaces again. Soundtrack & Inspirations * The Rains of Castamere * Carolus Rex - Sabaton * Sverker - Corvus Corax * Drømde mik en drøm i nat - National Museum of Denmark * I Am Your Leader - Nicki Minaj *Cersei Lannister, Ramsay Bolton & Asha Greyjoy - A Song of Ice and Fire * Ragnar Lodbrok & Lagertha - Vikings * Morrigan & Cassandra Pentaghast - Dragon Age * Caterina Sforza * Freydis Eiriksdottir